


Arthur Kingsmen Is Guilty

by BraadsTattoos



Series: Arthur's guilt [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, They both need a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraadsTattoos/pseuds/BraadsTattoos
Summary: Here's a fanfic in which Arthur feels guilty and he remembers what happened in the cave.I write for Arthur and my friend writes for Vivi.
Relationships: Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Arthur's guilt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010403
Kudos: 7





	Arthur Kingsmen Is Guilty

Arthur was driving, he doesn't know where too nor does he care where as long as he is far away from his loved ones. He's scared, scared that he will kill another person he loves. Arthur grips the van's steering wheel tightly as he remembers that damned night in the cave. Him, Vivi, Lewis and Mystery were investigating the cave, Vivi told Lewis to go with him. Arthur and Lewis go to the left tunnel while Vivi and Mystery go to the right tunnel. Lewis goes ahead of Arthur while he stays behind like the scaredy cat he is, he starts to feel weird like something is starting to take control of him. He tries to warn Lewis who is now looking over the cliff at the stagments, his arm moves on it's own and pushes Lewis off the cliff. After that he just remembers waking up in the hospital with one arm and Vivi not remembering Lewis.   
Arthur pulls the van over on the quiet street and tries to pull himself together, he takes deep breaths to calm himself. After 10 minutes he checks the time "2:20 am.." He says to himself. He pulls the van back onto the road with no destination in mind. 

It had been a few hours and Vivi had been sleeping most of the day. She didn’t notice that the van was gone nor did she know that Arthur was gone either. It wasn’t till she woke up and saw that the place looked rather less exciting and that it was deadly quiet. Confused and slightly worried, she looked around the usual places Arthur would hang out in such as his room and the garage which then she saw that the van wasn’t there and her eyes went wide. Did Arthur go out to get something and not warn her about it? She frowned and shook her head. No, Arthur must have left a letter or something behind explaining why he left. 

Arthur turns into a small cafè after driving for 5 hours, he goes in and orders a black coffee and scrambled eggs. The lady comes back with his order "Here ya go sweetie, tell me if ya need anythin' else." She says with a smile. Arthur nods his head with a soft thank you, she walks off and he digs into his eggs. He quickly finishes his food not realizing how hungry he actually was, he drinks his coffee hoping that it will give him a little boost. The lady comes back over "Any desert today darlin?" She asks, he shakes his head "N-No thank you." She nods and goes to get his check. Arthur takes out his wallet and realizes he only has a $20 bill. The waitress comes over with his check, he looks and sees it's only $10. He sighs in relief and gives her $12, she starts to walk off but Arthur quickly stops her "D-Do you know w-where the nearest gas station i-is?" He asks. The waitress nods "Yes I do, it's 5 miles down this road and it'll be on your left." She says with a smile. Arthur says a thank you, he gets back into his van and drives to the gas station.

Vivi searched around for about an hour before giving up, tears starting to cloud her eyes. She couldn’t find anything from Arthur saying his current location, where he was or even if he was going to be back. “D-Damn it, Arthur…why did you leave without s-saying anything?” She said to herself, the tears now dripping down her cheeks and onto the ground. She didn’t have any type of other transportation so if she planned on finding Arthur, walking was her only real option. Wiping some of her tears away, she decided to pack a bag full of food, clothes and even a small switch knife just in case for the journey ahead.   
She hoped it wouldn’t take too long to find her friend but she didn’t know. Arthur could be dead or severely injured and Vivi wouldn’t be there to help since she was too far away. As she thought about it, her anxiety went up and she started to panic more and more. Without saying anything else, she started to walk down the streets on the very side so she didn’t get run over. 

Arthur gets to the gas station and uses the $8 he has left for gas, it gives him not much but enough to get it back to full. He gets back into the van and looks at the free map he got in the station, he is 455 miles away from home. Arthur frowns as he folds the map back up and puts it next to him. He starts the van and sets off on the road, after about 20 miles he sees something in the distance. Arthur starts to slow as he tries to figure out what it is, he gets a better look at it and it was a small abandoned shack. He smiles a little as he sees that it's in the middle of nowhere "Perfect." He says quietly. He drives the van over the sand to the small shack and parks it behind so that nobody would see it. Arthur gets out of the van and quickly goes to the front of the shack and quietly opens and closes the door. He looks around the shack and sees that there is a small kitchen and luckily a couch, there's no upstairs or downstairs. The shack has some cracks in the roof so if it starts raining soon he is screwed, he's lucky that he brought some supplies with himself to fix the roof. He goes into the dusty kitchen and sees that there is a coffee maker and a coffee pot "Thank g-god." He says with relief. He looks around a bit more to see that there is silverware, a sink, an oven top and a refrigerator. Arthur smiles softly and goes back to his van to get out the tools that he needs to fix the roof as he thinks to himself 'I really lucked out.'

She continued to quietly walk down the side of the road, tears still streaming down her face like a stream. Arthur’s disappearance was super sudden and without warning. How was she going to find him without any type of letter or location. She continued to push herself forward, even though her legs had started to hurt and the loud noise of cars driving by hurt her ears. She quietly looked up at the sky to determine if she should continue on walking or try and find a place to rest for the night. She shook her head, she was just going to push on. She was too worried about where Arthur was to concern about her own well being. As she kept on walking, she heard a car come up from behind and beep at her as a warning to move away. Her eyes went wide and she started to run off the road into the woods on the right. She then collapsed to the ground out of breath, more tears streaming down her face.


End file.
